Question: Stephanie rode her bike for $10$ miles on each of the past $11$ days. How many miles did Stephanie ride her bike altogether?
Solution: The total number of miles biked is the product of the number of miles biked each day and the number of days that Stephanie went biking. The product is $10\text{ miles per day} \times 11\text{ days}$ $10\text{ miles per day} \times 11\text{ days}= 110\text{ miles}$ Stephanie biked a total of $110$ miles.